


Delighted, I'm Sure

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [38]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M, Prompt Fill, Unwanted Advances (not involving malex)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “Hey, babe,” Michael said, putting his arm behind the pretty guy without touching him. He eyed him suspiciously but seemed to catch on even though he didn’t relax. “Thanks for saving my seat, you’re a really good boyfriend. This guy bothering you?”
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: quick little doodles [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 15
Kudos: 168
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	Delighted, I'm Sure

**Author's Note:**

> Trope prompt 27. Help me I’m being hit on at a bar please be my fake boyfriend for a second!
> 
> this is very hardly a little doodle, but it's under 950 (barely) and that is my limit soooo here we are

“No, thank you.”

“Oh, c'mon, you turning down a free drink?" 

"I can pay for my own.”

“Just taste it, I think you’ll like it." 

"No, thank you.”

Michael watched across the bar with attentive eyes as the guy he’d noticed the minute he stepped in the bar continue to deny advances from another man who didn’t seem to understand the word no. The guy seemed fit and stern enough to take care of himself, but he watched just in case. He was already half out of his stool, ready to step in if need be.

“You have not taken your eyes off that boy since he came in,” Maria teased, rustling his hair. Michael barely even gave her attention. “Michael, just go over there.”

“Nah, I don’t think he’s into guys,” Michael responded but he didn’t entirely believe that. Maria scoffed.

“Oh, you know better than anyone that if he wasn’t, he would’ve punched that guy in the face already,” Maria said, pausing shortly before adding, “Honestly, I think he should anyway.”

Michael nodded slow and then stood as he watched the obnoxiously pushy guy slid his hand underneath the pretty guy’s jacket. Pretty guy snapped and shoved the other man away.

“Do you not understand what no means? You ever think that maybe that’s why you can’t get laid in the first place?” Pretty guy snapped. Obnoxiously pushy guy miraculously still didn’t seem deterred.

“You know, you should be thankful that I’m even offering. You’re like a three, you should be flattered that I even talked to you at all,” he said and Michael had to suppress a laugh. How low did one have to stoop when their ego got hit? 

“Hey, babe,” Michael said, putting his arm behind the pretty guy without touching him. He eyed him suspiciously but seemed to catch on even though he didn’t relax. “Thanks for saving my seat, you’re a really good boyfriend. This guy bothering you?”

The annoying guy stared for a minute, debating if he should keep trying. It didn’t take long before he just stalked off. Michael moved his arm away, but still stayed in the seat beside him just in case. Also, he did kind of want to talk to him anyway.

“I can take care of myself,” he said, turning the glare on Michael. He didn’t take it personally.

“Oh, I believe that,” Michael said, “I just also know that some guys don’t take no as an answer unless there’s a witness.”

The guy stared at him for a long minute. Michael took him in up close and decided for a fact that he was not a three. He had incredibly soft features and beautifully tanned skin with messy black hair that sat that what should’ve been an awkward length around his ears and neck. He made it work. He also had on a dark leather jacket that fit him comfortably and dark jeans that were sort of ripped at the knee. He looked fantastic.

“Well, thanks, I guess,” he decided, sighing gently and tipping his drink back. Michael smiled. 

“No problem.” He stood there awkwardly for a moment. He figured he should leave, but he just really wanted to talk to him.

“I just really thought I wouldn’t have to deal with overly confident creeps once I got out of the city,” he sighed. Michael took this as his sign to keep chatting.

“Nah, they’re everywhere,” he said and then he slowly sat down, “What city?”

The guy looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, but it morphed into a sweet little smile that Michael decided he would kill to see again. It was just that lovely.

“Berlin.”

“Oh, shit,” Michael huffed, “Ah, wait, I know a little German. Uh, willkommen, um, mein lieber herr?”

The guy's shoulders shook with laughter and his eyes were so bright. Score. 

“Are you just quoting lines from Cabaret to me?”

“I mean, yeah.”

“Alright, I’ll give you an A for creativity,” he grinned. Michael felt blessed.

“So, what brings you here all the way from Germany? Also, you don’t sound German, so add that as my next question.”

“I was stationed in Germany, I’m American,” he said and Michael nodded, “But I used to live here, so I decided to come back for… some reason, I don’t know.”

“You used to live here? In Roswell?” Michael asked, eyes going wide. This guy was way too pretty to be from Roswell. Well, Maria was from Roswell and she was pretty, but she didn’t really count. She didn’t exactly abide by Roswellian rules. “When? I definitely would’ve noticed you.”

The guy scoffed with a smile, “Now, hold on, you can’t go hitting on me when you just saved me from being hit on, that makes your intentions totally suspect.”

“I’m not!” Michael laughed, though, he totally was, “I just meant there’s like six queer people in Roswell and we all know each other, it’s sad.”

“Ah, well, I left before I was old enough to join the club,” the guy said, “Moved to Albuquerque when I was eleven.”

“What I’m hearing is I just missed you, then,” Michael said, letting himself lean a little closer.

“I suppose you did,” the guy said, licking his lips slowly before his eyes decided on something and he added, “Good thing I came back.”

“Good thing indeed,” Michael agreed. He held out his hand. “Michael Guerin.”

The guy took it, his hands almost as calloused as Michael’s and his grip a lot stronger. It made him more than a little excited. This was good. This was so, so good.

“Alex Manes. Nice to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
